Lily Baker
Lily Baker and a voice actress at joey drew studio who played Helen Hen before to become twisted Helen Personality Lily Baker and a young woman she likes to play her character Helen hen before doing this replaced by Jane Stivenson and she's Susie Campbell's best friend since their childhood and both sang ensenble in the same bar Appearance Lily has an audio journal in the second chapter next to susie campbell. audio recording booth of the recording studio diary he talks about how she works at joey drew studio for helen hen's voice and she thinks she loves her character and she thinks she's communicating with her like susie with alice angel. Lily to an audio diary in the third chapter again next to susie campbell audio can be found in the room "path of angels" she says q after her first meeting with Physical helen She is upset, explaining that she had not been told that joey drew q she said q she will be unhappy forced to leave as susie and she will both be replaced by Allison Pendle and by jane stivenson Feeling overwhelmed by the rejection, she says she feels that part of her died as susie and she is looking for a way to remedy the situation. Lily A second diary, found next to Susie Campbell's audio diary. in the big room of dead Boris and Dagon Donkey clones and enemies of the Butcher Gang group and Freak Festival before meeting Physical Helen asks Susie and Lily to tell their lunch date with Joey and Joel Drew himself at an unknown time. She is charming, contrary to what the two expected, and flattered when they refer to their names Susie for Alice and Lily for Helen instead of their real name. their coffin can also be found in the flooded morgue. Lily to a third audio diary in chapter 3 in the middle of Susie Campbell's coffin and her coffin both talking about their problem to find the ink machine and railing their wishes for the two to get revenge for not becoming Alice Angel anymore and Helen Hen. Lily His only audio diary appears right at the beginning of the chapter, next to Susie Campbell's audio diary. in the archives room. In her audio diary, recorded after her replacement by Jane Stivenson. she notices as Susie how Joey and Joel Drew says things behind their backs and wants to give him a new opportunity. Despite this, Lily says she has something planned with Susie for Joey and reassures Helen both do not like liars. In the second cassette of Joel's diary that is in his office next to the other audio cassette Joey and Joel both mentions Lily and Susie as he discusses his plan to bring Helen Hen and Alice Angel and the other cartoon characters to reality. Dialogue Trivia General * Lily's obsession with Helen Hen, as well as her reaction to being replaced, and the change of personality that followed, and her ideals in general appear to have been modeled after Greta Garbo. was also infamous for enigmatic thousand-faceted , * Lily worked at Joey Drew Studios for at least two months like Susie. she participant in the development of Helen's character * According to the Hot Topic Q & A, Albert qualifies Lily as a "charming woman" like Sammy and Susie and seems to like the way she smiles when he thinks of her. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Although Lily pronounces the word "we" in the first line of her first voice recording of chapter 2, the transcript uses the appropriate term "we do not". * The word "have" of Lily's audio is also missing from another line of the transcript when she talks about the connection with Helen. Category:Humans Category:Female